


Sleepy Head

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara falls asleep at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Head

Her apartment’s heat had given out, and while she was usually okay because of her whole superhuman abilities, it went down at the wrong time. She may have accidently blown out her powers again and was still recovering, on top of that Miss Grant had her working late every day that week. Her body was ready to crash.

Kara ended up drinking four cups of coffee that morning to keep herself awake, she couldn’t even heat up Miss Grant’s latte, and she knew she was not going to like Cat without her caffeine. She was too tired to really care though, she struggled to keep her eyes and ears open to alert her of her boss. She failed. Cat’s latte was sitting on the edge of her desk, and Kara’s head was in the middle. At some point while she was waiting she had dozed off, and didn’t wake herself up.

Cat found the sight slightly adorable. She grabbed her cup and stroked Kara’s hair before heading to her office. It was a shock to everyone that she didn’t demand the young woman to wake up and do her job, but Cat also knew that she had pushed the girl hard for the past couple days. Cat managed to get through the day pretty smoothly without her assistant, there were a few rough patches but nothing major. After the last person left, Cat walked out to Kara and tried to coax her into going home.

“Come on, let’s get you back home where you can sleep comfortably.”

“Too cold there.” Kara sleepily mumbled.

“Can you at least make it to my couch then?”

“Maybe.”

“Well let’s get on with it then.”

Cat helped Kara move from her hard desk to a soft pillowy couch. Once the girl was settled in, the older woman draped a blanket over her. Pleased with her work, Cat sat back down and finished up the last few pieces of paperwork she had left. By the time she was ready to leave, Kara was snoring softly.

The next day, the usually bubbly blonde was back to her normal self. She had regained her powers and was ready for whatever was thrown her way. Even a disheveled Cat, who was looking for someone to blame for whatever was wrong. Kara was happy and Cat just made her happier for some reason. Maybe it was that she cared for her, even if she didn’t want to admit it. Either way, she was glad she had fallen asleep in the office.

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts at villainousunsub.tumblr.com


End file.
